


Something New?

by Ignis_Dreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), College, Consensual Kink, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Oma Kokichi, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voice Kink, might be a second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Dreams/pseuds/Ignis_Dreams
Summary: TD;DR: Ouma and Saihara fuck to Floyd"You have to be the one to explain to our angry neighbor at the door why we were so loud last night!" Ouma told him, in a mix of a demanding and teasing tone. Saihara shot up like a bullet when he heard this statement, noticing the pounding at his door. Of course Ouma would make him explain."She came over this early to complain?" Saihara groaned, looking to the source of the noise."I SWEAR TO GOD IF ONE OF YOU DOES NOT ANSWER THIS DOOR I WILL KICK IT DOWN"





	1. The Great Gig in The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, ya boy just did something
> 
> I think I'm an oumasai fanboy now
> 
> I actually have a playlist of the songs so if enough people want to know, I add the tracklist in.
> 
> The summary is from.the second chapter my guys

 

 

 

> Saihara and Ouma stared at the up television as the credits on the show they had been watching. They had left Netflix on autoplay for a few hours now, enjoying a lazy, Saturday evening together. Curtains covered most of their apartment window, but small speckles of snow could be seen on the glass surface. The two boys had huddled under a comforter on Saihara's couch for warmth, Ouma clinging onto his larger counter-part. The purple haired boy had always felt rather cold, while Saihara was akin to a furnace. The stress of life and normal work had really gotten to Ouma, so it was nice to see him mellow down a little. It seemed like the smaller of the two had already fallen asleep.

It was.. peaceful almost. Saihara could wrap his arm around Ouma and just watch the world go by. The detective smiled, pulling Ouma in a bit closer. 

"Shu-chan?" The small boy poked his head up from under the blanket, placing his head on Saihara's shoulder.

"Yes?" 

"Can you pause the TV for a sec?" 

Saihara could almost never say no to the boy. He grabbed for the remote beside him and paused the credits scene, looking back down at the boy in the crook of his neck. 

"What is it, Kokichi?" Saihara asked, petting Ouma's hair a bit, something he knew the other boy enjoyed. 

"I wanna try something," Ouma stated in a small, almost pouty voice. The usual voice he pulled off when he really wanted something out of Saihara.

The boy quickly grabbed the remote from Shuuichi, switching to Spotify. Shuichi was confused for a second when Ouma put on a Pink Floyd playlist of all things. The two shared a common love for the band, but he didn't understand quite why he was putting it on now. Well, it was mainly slower songs by them, along with a few others. Yet, Saihara then recollected something Ouma had told him in the past. It seemed out of the blue then, but that's why he remembered it.

_"You know Shu-chan? I've always wanted to have sex while listening to Pink Floyd. I'll make a good playlist for our first time!"_

Quickly, the purple-haired boy gave him a smirk as he retreated to the boy's lap, "I wanna make out with Shu-chan.." Kokichi admitted in the same, pouting tone. 

They had kissed before, but hadn't really gone beyond that due to cold feet, though Ouma had proposed it. They had been together for a year now, so it was surprising their relationship had been this chaste.

Yet, the detective was feeling bold today.

His lips crashed with the other boy's, a soft kiss ensuing. Saihara supported the back of Ouma's head as he leaned in, leaving a few soft bites on the smaller boy's delectate lips. He made sure to be gentle, as he always had. From a few falls, Saihara knew Ouma bruised like a peach. 

Tounges twisted around each other as the boy's continued their passionate kiss. Saihara's warm touch soothed Ouma as his arms wrapped around his waist. The two parted lips, panting and blushing. Somewhere in between, Ouma's scarf and Saihara's overcoat had been thrown across the room. Saihara moved down to the paler boy's neck, softly biting along the crook. He moved his hand up Ouma's shirt, heat radiating off of him. The young detective felt desperate for any type of skin to skin contact. Saihara had always been a bit touchy in private, and so had Ouma. They just love each others presence, and the compliments, words of affection.

Ouma's mind went fuzzy as they contined on, getting lost in the others skin. Yet, when Saihara eventually hit a spot on his neck, he sharply exhaled, almost moaning.

"I love you so much, Kokichi." Saihara silently whispered into the purple haired boy's neck as he continued to gaze his teeth across, "You have no idea how much you cloud my mind. I've always been scared to mess this up. I want to make you feel good." 

Kokichi had suspected Shuichi to be emotional, and he was not disappointed. 

"Please," Ouma pleaded. He was complete putty in the other's hands, but still wanted some control, "You're such a good boy..." He whispered, putting his hands in the detective's blue hair. 

Saihara seemed to like the praise, gripping on tighter to the other boy. Saihara's face was completely beat red by now as he moved down, beginning to unbutton the other's shirt. 

"Shu-chan loves being called good boy like a dog, doesn't he?" 

Saihara only shook his head in response, moving down to Ouma's chest, going straight for his collarbone as soon as the first button had been popped off. He littered chaste kisses down Ouma's scarred sides, holding onto his lower back as they continued on. 

"Kokichi-" Saihara's breath hitched as Ouma started clinging to his scalp, which had always been sensitive. The detective's honey golden eyes met with purple ones filled with passion, "I love your eyes," Ouma admitted, watching the detective get back to work, but he quickly stopped him. 

"I want to please Shu-chan too." 

Ouma pressed his own lips to Saihara's, keeping himself calm and composed, one step ahead of his lover. He wanted to be the one in control. The leader made sure to keep his hand in the detective's dark blue hair, seeing how he responded to it earlier. 

"My beloved has a lovely voice, I'd love to hear more of it." He whispered into Saihara's ear, making him shudder with anticipation. 

Ouma pushed his hand onto Saihara's chest, motioning for him to lay down. He complied, laying on the comforter. Ouma got to work on his lover's neck, pressing his teeth down hard. He was surely trying to leave a mark, unlike Saihara's gentile, chaste kisses. Shuichi squeaked a bit when he felt Ouma's teeth sink into his skin. The smaller sucked on the area for awhile until he was satisfied with his work, a large bruise. Slowly, Saiahra was becoming more vocal.

"You're mine now~" Ouma chuckled out, rubbing the taller's side, "Such a good boy, making all those noises for me."

"Shu-chan, all this clothes you have on is getting in the way, isn't it?"

Ouma got to work unbottoning Saihara's shirt, tossing it aside rather quickly. As he rubbed the detective's side, he noticed something. 

"My beloved should show me his face, it's too pretty all red like that to cover up." 

The supreme leader lowered Saihara's arm, and much to his disastisfaction, the detective was quick to bury the side of his face into the comforter in an attempt to hide his embarrassement. Ouma sighed in frustration, looking Saihara straight in the eye.

"My beloved, I'd like to see your face." He sternly stated. Soon afterwards, Saihara looked up to his lover, panting, desperate. Ouma smiled at this and scooted back down, beginning to work on Saihara's pants. Much like Saihara's shirt, they were quickly thrown to the side. He removed his own as well, leaving the two only in the bare minimum of clothing. Ouma grazed his cold, long hands down Saihara's thigh, drawing tiny circles as he went down, "Such nice legs, so smooth.."

Ouma planted his mouth on one of Saihara's inner thighs, making the taller boy let out a loud moan. 

"Shu-chan~ Such lewd moans, we aren't trying to wake up the neighbourhood here." He teased, continuing to leave small hickeys on the detective's legs. Saihara would tense up whenever a new one was made, and it was evident he was holding back moans. As Ouma worked up, he rubbed his hand up against Saihara's crotch, all his pent up words of arousal came out.

"Kokichi fuck, I love you so much, I love you, you're perfect, iloveyouiloveyou." 

The detective's words started slurring together as Ouma pulled off his boxers, and began to move his hand up and down Shuichi's length. His eyes were watery with desperation. His heavy breathing indicated to Ouma he hadn't had release in awhile. Music still faintly played in the background, yet, Saihara had almost tuned it out by now. From what he could tell, Time had just come on. A favourite of Ouma's. He had noticed a few other of Ouma's favourites as well. 

 "I told you I'd make a good playlist my beloved." The boy stated, moving back up to Saihara's lips. The blue-haired boy had become more desperate, clung onto Ouma's lips like a leech. God, that sexy guitar in the background made it so much better. He started to shake a little, gasping for air between desperate clashing of lips. Sweat dripped down Saihara's face. He felt so much warmer than usual. It was almost getting unbearable. 

"Please, Kokichi"

"Oh my sweet Shu, would you like me to releave you of your little problem?" 

Shuichi shook his head like his life depended on it. The supreme leader smiled at this reaction and scooted himself down once again. 

"I'm going to need a little help from my beloved here. I need you to prep me you know?" He stated, laying on his back and opening his legs for Saihara. Ouma quickly tossed over a bottle that had been in his pocket presumably the entire time. 

"So you planned this out?" Saihara stammered out, looking to his shorter lover.

Ouma giggled, "Of course silly! I got the mood music and everything. Now hurry up Mr. Detective!" 

Saihara complied, lubing up one of his fingers. He put one into Ouma, hearing a small moan come from him. God, that made him feel even warmer. Once getting the smug nod from Ouma, he put another in, moving them around a bit to ensure space incase Ouma wanted a third. The boy nodded and in turn, Saihara added in a third. The supreme leader let out another small moan, giving Saihara those half lidded eyes he knew the detective would go crazy over. Once Saihara took out his fingers, the purple-haired boy swiftly turned the tables again, making sure he was on top. 

"I'm going to ride you nice and slow, my beloved" 

Ouma slowly but surely lowered himself into Saihara, accepting his length into himself bit by bit. Saihara cursed a bit, wishing Ouma would just start, but he knew the boy wouldn't give in that easily to Saihara. He gritted his teeth a little as he got down near the base. The detective was larger than he had thought he'd be, thicker more accurately. But the feeling of being stretched out was one unresitable to him. He stayed there for a little while, Saihara rubbing his thigh to ensure he was alright. Usually, he'd reject the help but he enjoyed the feeling. 

"I'm gonna start moving now, alright?" 

Saihara looked at Ouma with a bit of concern, but ultimately nodded to give the ok. Ouma started moving up and down, placing his hand down on Saihara's stomach to keep his balance. He started slowly, but soon enough, picked up the pace. The supreme leader looked blissful in the small light still coming from the television. Saihara blocked his face off again, though Ouma was quick to learn over and knock his arm out of the way. Saihara quickly felt something rise in his stomach. He was going to finish soon. 

"Kokichi, I'm going to come inside alright?" 

The smaller boy enthusiastically nodded and picked up his pace. 

"Kokichi-!" His breath hitched as he finished off in Ouma, leaning up to embrace him as they both climaxed. 

Ouma slowly got himself up, and layed on-top of Saihara. The two stayed like this for awhile, panting and full of sweat.

"That was.. wow." Saihara comented, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"We're gonna have to that again Shu-chan! Maybe in a proper bed next time..." The supreme leader wrapped both of them in the bit of the comforter that had been falling of the edge of the couch, more than enough to cover them both. 

"I hope you know how much I love you, Kokichi. You're... Perfect." Saihara gave Ouma a quick peck on the forehead.

"Love you too Shuichi." He replied, tucking himself into his favourite spot, the crook of Shuichi's neck. 

The two slowly drifted off into the daytime.


	2. Life Itself / Pork Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boy decided to continue this fic cause.. Why not? I have another oumasai fic and like, 5 drafts but ayyy screw those time for more fanservice. I just kinda like writing this stuff I guess? 
> 
> I listened to a lot of Glass Animals while writing this, I hope your thirst is quenched. I took inspiration from a ton of songs by them (along with a bit of Mother Mother, Calm me Down). Four, mainly. Sorta tried to have a certain feeling to certain parts of the fic.

"Shu-channnn~" 

Saihara rubbed his eyes, the sunlight coming through the window burning them. A purple object hovered over him, which was presumably Ouma.

"You have to be the one to explain to our angry neighbor at the door why we were so loud last night!" Ouma told him, in a mix of a demanding and teasing tone. Saihara shot up like a bullet when he heard this statement, noticing the pounding at his door. Of course Ouma would make him explain. 

"She came over this early to complain?" Saihara groaned, looking to the source of the noise.

"I  _ **SWEAR TO GOD IF ONE OF YOU DOES NOT ANSWER THIS DOOR I WILL KICK IT DOWN"**_

Iruma. Of course she was the one complaining. Or just coming over to tease Saihara. 

"Mr. Detective, perhaps you'd like to put on some pants before you go answer that.." Ouma pointed out as Saihara stood up. Embarrassed, he quickly rushed to put on pants and answered the door. He started by opening it a crack, but then another hand slammed it open.

"This  _beautiful. girl. **INVENTOR**_ was trying to get a little bit of sleep last night when  ** _YOU TWO DECIDED TO LISTEN TO FUCKING YOUNG LUST ON FULL BLAST! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES."_**

Saihara quickly heard a few footsteps race over behind him, and Ouma slide in front of him.

"OK, Iruma. One, we played Young Lust once, how dare you not recognize other Pink Floyd classics and two, it was not on full blast, I'd like to think Shu-chan and I were actually rather quiet last night.." Ouma explained in this calm, condescending voice he had with most people. Iruma was obviously angered by this comment, as she continued her rant. 

"You two **_fucked_**  last night didn't you?! It's all over your guilty faces! Don't act like I can't see your neck!"

Saihara quickly put a hand over the bruised patch of skin, as if that would do anything. Yet, his flushed face told all.  

"Iruma, if you want in on it, I'm going to have to decline. I keep my partners to myself unlike some dirty pig like you.." 

So much for Saihara talking. Ouma was the one who had woken him up to answer the door. So much for no conflict. 

Maybe he just wanted to show off the mark he made on Saihara.

"I'm sorry for the inconveniences, Iruma. We'll keep our music quieter next time." Saihara quickly interjected. Iruma huffed then went back to her apartment beside theirs, swiftly reminding them to keep their voices down too. Saihara gently shut the door, then looked to his partner. 

"I could have handled that you know. You are the one who sent me to answer the door." Saihara locked the door, heading back to the couch, Ouma dragging him along. 

"I just wanted to correct her a little, you know? Didn't want my Shu-chan to get stepped on like a welcome mat." Ouma straddled Saihara as soon as he sat down, feeling that need for the body heat that Saihara always seemed to exert. 

"Insulting our neighbor isn't the best idea. She could file in a complaint with the landlord." Saihara ran his fingers through the messy, purple hair he was so fond of. Ouma sprung up after a minute or two, hearing another knock at the door, yet, much lighter, kinder even, "I'll answer that."

Ouma, begrudgingly, got off of Saihara, arms crossed like a child who couldn't buy a chocolate bar at the cash register. Saihara slowly opened the door, hoping to anything holy that it wasn't Iruma again. Yet, it seemed it was a timid boy with white hair, who gave him a small wave. The detective opened the door to get a full view of the person in question.   
  
"Hi, you're Saihara, right?" The boy asked, a rather nervous look on his face.

"Yes, why?" Saihara's voice had a particular tinge of exhaustion. He looked back at Ouma with a glance, as if telling him not to interfere. The purple-haired by snickered, then tuned back to their television. 

"My name is Kiibo Idabashi, I live next door with Iruma, which I'm sure you know from a few minutes ago. I'd like to apologize on her behalf for the improper way she spoke to you two. She can be, vulgar at times," Idabashi seemed quite genuine when saying this, though the anxiety on his face was plain as day.

"We've had a few run-ins with her before, you don't need to worry Idabashi, but thank you for apologizing on her behalf." Saihara replied. Yet, soon after he spoke he felt a pair of hands wrapped around him, which made him sigh a little. As much as he loved Ouma, he wished he didn't have to pitch into civil conversations like these.   
  
"You need to keep her in line you know. I'm sure our upstairs neighbours would like our music better than Iruma screaming accusations at us with such vulgarity~!" Ouma's snide, dramatic remark made Idabashi step back a bit, yet, he continued.   
  
"I hope nothing like this happens again. I don't want any hostilities between us."   
  
"Thank you." 

Just like that, Idabashi was gone after saying their goodbyes. He seemed kind.   
  
"Jeez, it seems nobody can leave us alone today!" Ouma dragged him along back to the couch again, sticking to him as if his life depended on it, like he often did. They reassumed the position they had been in before on the couch, Ouma in Saihara's lap. 

"You think we should be extra loud just to spite them, Shu? It'd be kinda hot if I'm being honest," Ouma asked in a rather serious tone, making the other male's face go red. He often said things like this, as he had absolutely no filter. The smaller boy chuckled, tapping Saihara's nose, "I love seeing you all flustered like that you know?" 

Saihara, in no way, shape or form was mentally prepared for a round two. 

 "Get your head out of the gutter!" Ouma chuckled, returning to watching whatever was on TV. The purple-haired boy stumbled through the different channels, eventually just switching on Netflix, the both of them leaving off at the point they were at the night prior. They were lucky Saihara had an afternoon shift that day.

As time passed on, the couple found their time together before Saihara had to get ready was withering away. The detective took a quick glance at the clock. 

_10:50 am_

He had to be at work for noon. Slowly, he removed the small, sleeping boy from his lap and started to head towards their room, picking out his usual pinstripe suit. He was glad the collar of the suit covered up his hickey, Akamatsu would probably tease him a bit about it had it been on display. Or given him flack for looking unprofessional. 

When he looked towards Ouma once again, he was still fast asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but smile before he walked out the door.

* * *

Ouma awoke shortly after, and was disappointed by the lack of warmth he had. Usually when Saihara was gone, he'd go out somewhere, but today, he felt like staying in for once.

Ouma, when he got off of the couch. found one of Saihara's shirts on the ground, presumably thrown across the room from the previous night. He was quick to grab the shirt and slip it on, as he did with most of Saihara's shirts that mysteriously vanished. He was quick to slip back onto the couch due to his mental exhaustion. 

Ouma quickly wrapped himself in the heavy blanket laid out, providing him with a limited amount of comfort. Yet, one thing that did comfort him was the slight traces of Saihara's cologne. He had gotten it for him awhile back, and it seemed he had been wearing it almost every day since. 

He flipped through different shows and eventually settled on a random cartoon he had heard of while talking to some people online. Apparently, despite it being a children's show, it had style and a few darker themes. It only had ten episodes, around ten minutes each. It would be a bit hard for him to understand as English was his second language, but subtitles would help him. Even if he had an alright understanding of English Japanese was more familiar. 

He wished he had something to snack on. It was an urge he got regularly. Call it a sugar addiction, but he always felt the need for more. Ouma, reluctantly got himself off of the couch to look through the cupboards. He easily found the last box of Pocky. Usually, he'd go for the chocolate ones, but it seemed strawberry was the only option he had at the moment. 

Slipping back onto the couch with his newfound snack, he flipped the show on. He knew how much Saihara despised him eating on the couch, but there was nothing stopping him from it right now. 

\--

An hour and box of Pocky later, Ouma had moved onto the next cartoon. He did enjoy the last one, the use of painted backgrounds and simplistic designs made it easy to follow who was who. Most cartoons took on this trend. He couldn't help but laugh every once and awhile though since one of the characters reminded him of a gnome.

It seemed his mental exhaustion wouldn't go away. There was a longing for someone. For something to be there with him. He wanted to hear that familiar voice, to be held like he was this morning. 

Saihara? 

Why did he fell such a strong need for the taller boy? Why was there a pit in his stomach whenever Saihara left, or when he woke up and he wasn't there? 

Maybe it was just the fact that they hadn't spent much time together as of lately. Or quality time. Saihara always seemed exhausted when he got back from work, as he was really the breadwinner of the house while Ouma ran off doing whatever he did. Perhaps he should do something nice for Saihara? It wouldn't exactly hurt to try. 

Well, this was going to be interesting. 

* * *

Saihara tussled with his hair, looking through his current case file. This one was quite puzzling, as there was no trace of any culprit at the scene. Checking his alarm clock, he noticed his shift was almost done.

_9:55 pm_

 He felt bad coming home so late, especially since Ouma especially clung to him. He also clung to the smaller boy a bit more than he'd like to admit, but that would be a thought to keep for another time. 

He packed up his things, placed the file case along with the interviews he had with witnesses back in their rightful place, and headed out. 

Soon enough, Saihara had opened the door, locking it behind him. Usually, Ouma would rush to greet him and complain about how late he had gotten home. Yet, no signs of Ouma were present. Except for one, bright yellow sticky note telling him to check the fridge. 

He wasn't sure if this was a prank or not, but his curiousity would be the death of him. Slowly and carefully, he opened the fridge door, but found nothing unpleasant stored in it. Instead, he found a small collection of cupcakes.

Ouma had a knack for making and eating sweet things. Temptation overtook Saihara as he reached for one of the small cakes, taking a hesitant bite out of it, still not sure if this was one of the tricks Ouma seemed to love pulling on him. 

The cupcake tasted surprisingly good, and the detective couldn't help but finish it. Due to the lack of icing they had, Ouma must have made it by hand as well. It felt nice knowing his boyfriend had put so much effort into something for him. Not wanting to go too overboard, Saihara quickly shut the fridge door, the taste of sweet icing still lingering on his tongue.

Yet, the surprise seemed to be there as soon as he opened his bedroom door. A small pair of arms pulled down the collar of his shirt for a kiss, soft and quick. Saihara could taste the faint remains of something strawberry flavoured.

He looked down to see it was none other than his boyfriend, wearing one of his shirts that sloped down his shoulder, highlighting his small frame. The hat previously on his head had been put on by Ouma backwards, his round face still prevalent.

"Are you going to take up my offer to be louder this time?" 

Saihara's face went completely red as Ouma asked him this.

"You were serious when you said that?" Saihara asked, the anxiety in his voice clear as day. Even though they had done this before now, he still had his worries hanging over his head. 

"Aw, is someone getting cold feet? Don't worry, I can take good care of you Shumai~" Ouma teased, dragging Saihara over to the bed, "I also said we'd do it on a bed next time, didn't I?" 

"I trust you." 

Those were the three words to get Ouma going. The smaller boy was quick to throw Saihara's tie and overcoat to the side, pressing his lips desperately onto the other's. He smirked when he had finally gotten the taller boy's shirt unbuttoned. 

"Nice to see you had one of those cupcakes, Mr. Detective," He commented, continuing to work on Saihara's clothes. Ouma gave him a small wink before wiping off a bit of icing on the detective's face, "Can't even clean up after yourself..."

He threw the taller boy a smug grin before tossing away the shirt he had gripped in his hands, "You really need to de-stress, you know?"

The detective was pushed up against the headboard, lined with the many pillows Ouma enjoyed. Cold fingers ran down his sides, making him shudder under the sudden sensation of the supreme leader tracing shapes on his warm body. Ouma pushed his head into the crook of Saihara's neck, nibbling on it a bit. It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling, being marked up like this. He had felt the same the night before as well, but somehow, Ouma doing this to him again struck something in him.

"Anybody at the office see my little mark there, Shumai~? Or did you cover it up?" Ouma asked, those lithe fingers still caressing Saihara's sides. 

"The collar of my shirt-" Saihara was quickly cut off by Ouma pressing his lips to the detective's own, making sure to keep a tight grip on him. He almost felt like a pet, bending to it's owner's will. Being dragged along by a leash, pulled closer and closer to it's master. Yet, Saihara would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. It was new, exciting even. 

Parting their lips, Ouma wasted no time throwing another one of his teasing, light hearted remarks, "Perhaps I'll leave one where you can't cover it up, Shumai. People will know you're mine that way. More people than just our neighbour who saw you this morning. Would you like that?" 

Saihara, reluctantly, shook his head no. As much as he found himself enjoying being marked up, he really didn't want to stir up any gossip in the office, or even with his friends. It wouldn't be a good move at this point. 

He knew his boyfriend would be disappointing at this, but, surprisingly, Ouma nodded, moving back down to the crook of his neck.

"I won't do anything my beloved doesn't want. Looks like I'll have to leave it somewhere else." 

Much like the night before, small teeth dug into the area, making him let out a small whimper. Ouma looked up to him with a maniacal smile, "Darling~, I thought we weren't keeping our voices down tonight. Remember? No music to hide behind now, love."

Saihara nodded, placing a hand on the small of Ouma's back. He let out a surprised squeak when the purple-haired boy's hand moved down to his clothed inner thigh. Saihara's face was now noticeably flushed.

"Can I get a second to breathe?" Saihara asked, his voice breathy and heavy. Ouma nodded, removing his hand, sitting up. 

"I'm sorry, I just need-"

"Is this too much for you right now?" Ouma asked, genuine concern in his voice. Saihara shook his head, much like he had before. 

"Like I said, I trust you, Kokichi. I just think I need to go a bit slower. But I want this," He explained, looking at his lover directly in the eye, something he only did when he wanted to make a point, or was telling Ouma something important, "I can keep going now, just please, slower."

The smaller boy nodded, returning his hand to the place it had been previously. Saihara's breath hitched, but he gave Ouma the okay to continue on. The supreme leader removed the shirt he had slung over himself, feeling a little warm in it himself, though his hands were still cold to the touch. 

Ouma moved back up to the button of Saihara's pants, once again, looking up to his face for approval. Once given the nod, he took off Saihara's pants, slowly, just like he wanted. Once the smaller boy's thin fingers touched Saihara's bare skin, the detective almost melted under Ouma, letting out a loud, high-pitched noise. Not quite a moan, but almost as if he was surprised. Though he so desperately wanted to cover his mouth and crumple up in embarrassment, he resisted, rather digging his hands into the sheets.

"What a  _good boy, Shuichi~!_  Not trying to muffle those wonderful noises you make for me." Ouma's praise filled him with a warmth in his chest. He... actually liked it. Really liked it. Much like he had the night before. 

 Yet, when those small teeth clung onto his thigh, he sharply inhaled and in turn, dug his fingers into Ouma's hair. This was going to leave a bruise. Yet, his mouth detached from the spot, preferring to lay his head on it instead. It made him wince a bit in pain, and was only met with that signature smug grin.

"You have such nice legs, glad I'm the only one seeing them up close like this.."

He seemed to ponder something for a second, then spoke again.

"Hey Shumai? Do you like pain? You seem to get off to me bitting you." 

Saihara's face looked not shocked, but slightly embarassed as he looked to the wall.

"Somewhat.." He admitted, not meeting eye to eye with Ouma.

"Are you, a masochist?" The smaller boy's eyes gleamed with an anticipation, accompanied by that same smug face he always had. 

"... Somewhat"

"Jeez, you sound like a broken record! Well, lucky for you, I can easily make those masochistic dreams come true. Of course, if you tell me what they are." 

Ouma took a hand to Saihara's chin, turning his face to meet his own. Those big, purple eyes looking straight at him, eagerly, was all it took for him to crack.

"You marking me up, overstimulation, the usual stuff you hear about, and uh.." Saihara seemed to hesitate a bit at that last part. Ouma gave Saihara a quick peck on the head for encouragement as he continued, "..I've thought about you choking me before." 

Ouma's eyes widened that final point. It had never occured to him that his boyfriend would be into that. He didn't find it weird though. He had heard of it before.

"Shumai, you know that's risky. I'd be willing to try it, but, if you look too pale I'm stopping. Wouldn't want to loose you over some kink, would I?" 

Saihara simply nodded his head, "I could give you some kind of cue, you don't even have to choke me, just your hand around my neck without pressure would, uh, suffice? For now at least." 

 Ouma nodded, wrapping one of his hands around Saihara's neck. He didn't apply pressure, per the detective's request. For some reason, the supreme leader felt an immense sense of power from this position. Even stranger, he enjoyed it. 

Saihara put his chin down, his breathing becoming more stifled. 

"Like this?" Ouma asked, that same mischievous tone lacing his voice. 

"Yeah.." Saihara reassured him, "That's good." 

"You gotta lead me through this! It's pretty foreign to me," The purple-haired boy admitted, scanning the body before him. Yet, his hand left Saihara's neck when he got up, "I gotta join you in the no clothes club though. Can't let you fuck me if I'm fully clothed. Or more accurately, I can't _fuck you_ "

Saihara closely watched Ouma's movements as he slowly unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down painfully slow before kicking them to the side. The next article of clothing to be lifted from Ouma's body was Saihara's shirt, the small boy easily slipping out of it, yet, he found all types of ways to draw it out. If there's one thing Ouma loved doing, it was teasing his boyfriend if given the chance. The hat came off next, carelessly tossing to the side, his hair now ruffled around the top. The last article of clothing he had on his body were his boxers, which he allowed Saihara a small mercy with, pulling them down rather easily before returning to his lover's lap. 

"Now, Shumai, tell me exactly what you want." Ouma ran his lithe fingers down Saihara's sides, making him shiver. It was like ice. A small noise came from the taller boy as he started to melt under Ouma's icy touch.

"Use your big boy words, Shuichi. I don't know what you want unless you tell me~" He teased, moving his hand to Saihara's chest, then to the base of his neck. The detective shuddered under the touch, beginning to pant. The boy tightened his grip around his lover's neck, causing him to sharply inhale. 

"Darling~? Are you going to speak to me properly and be a good boy?" Saihara gave a nod in response, then spoke. 

"Kokichi, please. Fuck me." 

"Shumai! Such vulgarity coming from a proper detective like yourself!" Ouma stated with dramatics and sarcasm, before leaning into Saihara's ear, "Since you used your manners though, I'll have to reward you I guess." 

Ouma lifted himself above Saihara, placing his hands on his shoulders, not on the other boy's neck.

"You  _will tell me if you need to breathe, Shuichi._ "

The way Ouma said this made it clear that this was not a request, but a demand. Saihara, once again gave Ouma a nod. Ouma grabbed his boyfriend's neck as he slowly lowered himself into Saihara, feeling a small tinge of pain as he hadn't gotten fully used to it yet. Yet, soon enough, he began to move up and down slowly, painfully slow for Saihara. He felt as if he was going to come just from Ouma's hands around his neck along with the tight feeling around his length at the moment. The detective clung onto Ouma's back, looking for any type of grip. Now he was wishing Ouma had kept that shirt on. His breathing felt a bit stifled, but nothing as if he was being choked out. Saihara still had his conscience, he just wished for a tighter grip on his neck. Yet, he knew it would be dangerous since they weren't taking proper precautions. He doubted the supreme leader even knew how breath-play worked. Yet, somehow, instead of giving him anxiety, it excited him. 

"To think you wanted a second to breathe earlier. Now you want to do anything but that," Of course Ouma would make a snide remark as such. One of his hands found it's way to the smaller boy's side, placing a firm grip on it. 

"Would Shumai like me to go faster? You look pretty desperate there.." Ouma teased, looking straight into Saihara's eyes with his own, glazed purple ones. The detective couldn't understand how Ouma could always stay so composed. He had melted into a complete blushing mess around this point, yet, Ouma seemed to be holding up perfectly fine. Perhaps it was because the control he had in this situation. Saihara nodded in reply, and a tighter grip was put against his frail neck. 

"Big boy words, Shu. Didn't I tell you to use them?" A strict voice hovering above him reminded.

Saihara couldn't help but sputter a bit due to the lack of oxygen, but not-so oddly, he was enjoying it. 

"Y-yes!" He practically shouted, which instinctively, he covered his mouth due to. One hand left his neck and grabbed his own, pinning it to his side. 

"Our dear neighbours heard that for sure. Why not give them a bit of a show if they're going to be nosy, huh~?" Ouma commented, leaning into Saihara's ear. The detective melted further at the sound of the leader's hushed voice. Those familiar, small teeth dug into his ear, exploiting his sensitivity. A squeak came out of the boy as he gripped into the sheets, becoming a bit overwhelmed by all the sensations, some relatively new, some he was familiar with.

It had become too much. With a strangled moan, Shuichi came. All he could see for a few seconds in his dazed state was stars, his vision slowly fading back in. The grip on his neck was released, rather digging into his shoulder. The teeth on his ear latching off. Yet, one thing that didn't change was the tightness around him, now at a standstill. The detective eventually came to, his flushed, panting boyfriend now filling his sights. The smaller boy looked proud of himself, proud of the mess he had made of Saihara.

"Ready for round two, Shu-chan? I'll remind you that I still haven't orgasmed over here..." Ouma teased, slowly moving again. Saihara silently cursed himself for telling Ouma over-stimulation turned him on. Saihara brought himself to a sitting position so he could nestle his head in the other boy's neck, his breathing more sparatic than before. The taller now had a tight grip on the other boy as he pushed himself up and down. He felt even more sensitive with every thrust, making unholy noises that were surely heard by more than just Ouma. 

Saihara felt everything. Every small ridge, every time Ouma would move his hand across his chest again with the little room they had, it all felt ten times more intense. 

"I thought you were the one getting bruised up today," Ouma whispered, drawing one of his hands to the small of the other boy's back, the other remaining on his shoulder, resting on a hickey left there earlier in the night.

Saihara soon realized Ouma's remarks were becoming less frequent and more strained. He was close, very close. And so was Saihara for the second time. Everything felt so sensitive, it hurt a bit even. He liked the overwhelmed feeling he was currently having. He even wondered if Ouma was starting to feel the same way, as he looked slightly dazed. Ouma's eyes tightly closed as he finally jumped over the edge, leaking white onto himself and Saihara. He stopped moving, rather just sitting there, catching his breath. 

"Kokichi?" Saihara asked between breaths, looking to the other boy for some kind of guidance in this situation. The smaller boy pulled off of him, rather resting on the detective's legs. The heat between them still remained as Ouma spoke. 

"You're still hard, Shu." 

Saihara began to realize that Ouma was right. Embarrassed, he looked off to the side. Yet the weight on his legs disappeared while he wasn't looking. Curiosity struck as he looked down to see Ouma kneeling between his legs, looking back up at him with those round, purple eyes. 

"Mind if I take care of that for you~?" The boy grinned, lowering his mouth dangerously close to Saihara's length. The detective nodded his head, accepting the offer. He could always deal with it himself, but he knew Ouma most likely wouldn't like that too much. It wasn't like he didn't want this either. 

Ouma shot Saihara a content and lustful look before lowering his mouth onto the taller's length, talking it in all at once. Saihara was quick to intertwine his fingers with Ouma's hair. He shut his eyes, his own sensitivity now amplifying. Knowing Ouma, he was most likely trying to put on a show, enjoying as he lapped down his cock. The detective opened one of his eyes to see the smaller boy almost laser focused on the task at hand. His eyes were half-lidded, glazed over with some type of mischief. Considering his sensitivity and the boy wrapped around him, it didn't take long for him to release into Ouma's mouth. The shorter boy gladly swallowed, though it seemed a bit was still dribbling down his chin. Noticing this, Ouma wiped it with his thumb, crawling back up to his boyfriend's face. 

"Open up, Shumai. I want you to taste~"

Saihara, without hesitation, parted his lips. Ouma stuck his thumb in, smirking as Saihara now having to taste the remains of what was on it. Salty was the one word he'd use to describe it. 

"Maybe you can try mine next time," Ouma smirked, looking back down at him and his boyfriend before going to lay down against Saihara, but was quickly stopped.

"Shower first, both of us need one," Saihara spoke a bit more sternly than usual, pointing towards the door to the bathroom. 

"But Shuichiiiii," Ouma whined, "I'm all sleepy now. You might just need to carry me..." 

With a sigh, the detective picked up the boy bridal style. Ouma was quick to wrap his arms around the other's neck, that same Cheshire grin coming to light again. It's not like he didn't enjoy doing this, it was just the fact that he felt sore beyong belief at the moment. 

"Thank you, dear~!" The smaller chirped, giving his boyfriend a small peck on the cheek.

It seemed this is what Saihara's life would consist of. He could get used to that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am a kinky little shit don't @ me


	3. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy read the title
> 
> Welcome to Ignis is a kinky little shit so he wrote more smut 
> 
> It's phone sex while Saihara's on a business trip
> 
> Inspo song is more glass animals yay

When Saihara had left for a business trip a few days later, he hadn't expected it to turn out like this. 

It all started at a small conference between him and a few other detectives attempting to make deductions on who a serial robber could be. They had a few individuals there for questioning. Saihara expected the day to go smoothly, and he could call Ouma once he got back to his hotel room. Little did he know, Ouma would seek him out first. 

He had mostly ignored his phone buzzing, only checking on it every once and awhile to see the usual notifications, along with an image file from Ouma. He had pressumed it was another cat picture, akin to the ones Ouma usually sent. It was usually accompanied by a message saying something about how he missed him and wished he was home. Saihara always felt guilty for leaving Ouma by himself, but this was an urgent case. He had to be there.

His phone kept buzzing through the meeting, with the occasional glance from someone else in the room.

"Saihara? Do you mind turning your phone on silent?" 

The detectives head perked up at Hinata's comment, and he obliged, unlocking his phone to find the usual notifications, Ouma spamming him with messages (the boy couldn't send a complete sentence in text form for the life of him), ordinary stuff. Yet, he squinted a bit at the last message Ouma had sent him:

< _hope you enjoy Mr. Detective :P > _

Having the sudden feeling he maybe should not open those messages until after this meeting, he quickly turned his phone on silent and returned his attention to the board they had up.

 

* * *

 

 

With no solid leads and only one interview down, Saihara got to his hotel room, absolutely exhausted. He quickly locked his door and fell onto his bed, the soft sheets serving as a warm welcome. 

He slid his phone out of his pocket, only one more message from Ouma on it. He finally opened the messages, an image cut off. Only a small portion of the bottom could be seen, which was pale tan mixed with black. He slowly scrolled up, his face instantly going red when he saw the image. He quickly scrolled past it to see the usual cat images, allowing him a breather. Seeing the current date on the top, he read over the messages.

_Kokichi: Kinnndaaa bored_

_Kokichi: [cat_pancake.png]_

_Kokichi: Somebody has dedicated their life to painting kittens_

_Kokichi: with pancakes onnnn their heads_

_Kokichi: Imagine explaining that one to the folks_

There was around ten minutes between that and the next set of texts, which seemed to have a completely different tone. 

_Kokichi: I think I may have something you might be a bit more...._

_Kokichi: Interested in?_

_Kokichi: [IMG_2038.jpg]_

The picture was undeniably provocative. It featured only half of Ouma's face, a long, white t-shirt lazily strung over himself, going fully over his shoulder. It was only that white t-shirt. One on his hands was pulling it down to cover his crotch. He was on his knees, biting his lip. It was one of Saihara's shirts he favoured. 

_.Kokichi: I'm probably bothering the big man during his meeting, hm?_

_Kokichi: I'll give you more to come back to ;)_

_Kokichi: [VID_2039.mpeg4]_

_Kokichi: hope you enjoy Mr. Detective :P_

 

Seeing what the last photo was, he was admittedly scared to open any type of video file. Well, at least without putting any type of headphones in. At almost lightning speed, he ran for his bag, shifting through for any type of earbuds. Even those crappy ones he had shoved to the bottom of his bag would work.   
  
It seemed that's what he would have to do. 

As quickly as he had fished them out of his bag, Saihara plugged the earbuds into his phone and played the video.  
  
\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _It opened with Ouma readjusting his camera, breath heavier than usual. He had his usual Cheshire smile, just a bit more parted at the moment. He sat in front of the camera, legs criss-crossed. The same white t-shirt was on him, loosely strung over his torso. Yet, he had also put on some black jeans, presumably to tease him._
> 
> _"Hey Shumai~! Hope you're out of the meeting because I'm about to do some things I want only. You. To. See!"_
> 
> _The boy knelt, slowly pulling the shirt over his head. It was quickly discarded as Ouma got closer into the camera, that smug grin still plastered on his face. Saihara quickly noticed Ouma's face was red, and his breath was heavy. It was no secret that Ouma was in the mood, considering the previous photo. He moved his hands up and down his body, making those tiny little sounds he always tended to._

_Ouma moved his hands down to his pants, only half his face visible now. He popped open the button without any problems, sliding it down his legs painfully slow and then-_  
  
The video cut mid-way through.   
  
.  
  
  
Saihara groaned, knowing how much of a tease Ouma could be already. Yet, after that, he was definitely calling Ouma. He could feel the head radiating off of his face, it was no secret he had gotten flustered from that. The detective silently cursed to himself that he had gotten like that so easily, but he knew he would have to fix it somehow.   
  
  
  
The detective silently waited while he heard the quiet ring tone of his phone, waiting for the leader to pick up. The dinky earbuds were now disconnected as he hoped the walls were soundproof. He felt his heart pound in his chest and the heat radiating off of him becoming more intense. Right before the last ring, Ouma picked up.   
  
_"So I guess the busy man is out of his meeting?"_  
  
Saihara nodded, as if Ouma could make out what he was doing over the phone. Recognizing his mistake, he replied, his voice sounding a tad bit strained.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
He heard a chuckle over the phone before Ouma spoke once again.  
  
_"Well, Mr. Detective! You sound out of breath there. Maybe you just did something to yourself? Maayybbeee to that video?"_  
  
Saihara's breath hitched at the words, shaking his head. He internally slapped his own face at the non-verbal communication once more, correcting himself.  
  
"No.."  
  
There was a brief silence on the other end, as if Ouma was shocked or thinking. Probably a mix of both.  
  
_"Were you waiting so you could call me and do it over the phone?"_  
  
"I... was." The detective admitted, feeling his heart pick up it's pace. His words were met by a cheerful voice of approval.  
  
_"Good boy, Shumai! I'll have to reward you since you waited for me to join you~"_  
  
Saihara heard shuffling over the phone, presumably Ouma re-positioning his phone or doing... other things.   
  
_"Follow my instructions, alright my pup? I'll take care of you"_  
  
/That/ was a new one. Yet, not too surprising. He had compared his tiny (huge) kink for praise to a dog before. Saihara shuffled a bit, giving a small 'alright' to Ouma, giving him permission to continue.   
  
_"First of all, get that shirt off. Or jacket if the busy man didn't even bother changing before calling me..."_  
  
Saihara's face flushed at the comment as he placed his phone on the bedside table, shrugging off his overcoat rather easily. He rushed to put the phone on speaker afterwards, though at a lower volume. In case there were any unwelcome intrusions or knocks.   
  
He started to unbutton his shirt, each one seeming to come undone painfully slow. He shrugged this off as well, placing it in the pile with his overcoat.   
  
"I got the shirt off," he stuttered out, cross-legged on his bed.   
  
_"Such a good boy for me today, aren't you Shu?" he paused, seemingly tapping something for a bit based on the sound over the phone, then continued, "Remember that spot on your neck I bruised the other day? The realll sensitive part? The one you seem to just melt under?"_  
  
Saihara gave a small 'mhm', nodding his head instinctively. He was met by another snicker from the phone, before Ouma continued.   
  
_"I want you to press down on it."_  
  
Saihara obeyed almost immediately, reaching over to the right side of his neck where the bruise was. He lightly grazed over it, electing a small gasp at the sudden pain. He took a deep breath in, pressing the purple, healing hickey.   
  
He moaned a bit louder than he thought he would. Another chuckle.   
  
_"Ohoho, getting worked up quickly over there?"_  
  
Saihara let out a weak whimper, feeling a tight discomfort in his pants.   
  
_"Not quite yet, darling. Not quite as desperate as I want you to be," A shuffle could be heard from over the phone, probably Ouma moving around. He had always been squirmy._

_"I don't mind pictures by the way, Shumai.. Only if you'd like though"_

Saihara, shakily, managed to open his camera. Positioning the camera so it was looking down at him, he got a picture.

As he looked back at it, he realized just how worked up he had gotten. His face had gone red, a thin layer of sweat forming. His eyes has been looking straight up at the camera, glazed over by some type of emotion. 

He sent the photo and quickly got a vocal reply from Ouma.

_"My love is being a bit more forward now, isn't he? Telling me exactly what he wants?" He teased over the line, "You look beautiful. My beautiful man."_

"I'm not that-" 

_"Don't you dare tell me you aren't, Shumai," Ouma's tone turned suddenly serious as he spoke, "You don't give yourself enough credit. You look so /fucking/ good right now"_

Saihara let out another whimper, whispering again into the phone.

"Thank you, Kokichi."

_"It's my pleasure-"_

_Ouma cut himself off when his breath hitched._

Saihara knew exactly what that meant. He was envious. Ouma would be able to please himself, and he would make sure Saihara was worked up as he could possibly make him before he let him have release. 

_"I'd love to get you on your knees like that. Maybe put a collar around that pretty neck of yours."_

Saihara, admittedly, liked that idea. The thought of the smaller dragging him around by the ring of a collar, having to bend to his every whim..

It excited him.

"I-"

Yet, when he tried to speak, agree, he could barely get his words out at first. Saihara swore he could hear slight chuckles over the line, but continued on.

"I think I'd like that too," he admitted.

_"My pretty little detective is definitely being more forward today! Maybe it's because he's in a mood today?" Ouma chuckled, "I'll let you have a bit of relief. Get those pants off darling."_

 

Saihara, almost too eagerly, unbuttoned his pants and chucked them across his hotel room. He went for the elastic of his boxers, yet, realized Ouma had only said pants.   
  
"Just pants?" he asked.  
  
_Ouma hummed over the line, pondering seemingly._  
_"I guess you can take off everything. I  give you my blessing Shu."_  
  
Saihara quickly finished his previous task, now completely bare on his bed. He felt exposed, vulnerable, ready _._    
  
  _"Now, I want you to follow what I say very carefully, alright?"_

Saihara quickly scanned left to right. It was times like these, where he was stuck in his own libido that he was glad he wasn't sharing a room.

_"You know, Shuichi? I'm kind of mad you left me alone. All those nights I've had to fare on my own," Saihara could clearly detect the slight sarcasm in Ouma's words, but his head was like cotton balls at the moment, he couldn't care less if Ouma was playing with him. God, he wanted that right now._

_"I'm going to make you suffer a little more. You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"_

Saihara went silent, nodding to himself. It was something he was completely ashamed to admit to even himself. The thought of Ouma being there, making sure he didn't touch himself or come was sending him over the edge. 

Ouma, dragging him by a collar, pinning him to the bed, fucking him until he didn't know left from right because he asked to come. Ramming his ass raw, making sure it hurt. Leaving black and blue marks all over his body. 

As his fantasies played out in his mind, Saihara hadn't even noticed where his right hand had roamed, or the noises that were spilling out of his mouth.

_"You're touching yourself, aren't you, you dirty slut?"_

Saihara immediately stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath in.

"I.."

_"I'm sorry did I cross a line?"_

As much as Ouma loved playing it up, and as much of a masochist Saihara was, Ouma always felt the need to check if he was alright with things in their few encounters. His hard dick was beginning to hurt.

"Keep going."

_Ouma was silent, before playfully angry words fell out of his mouth._

_"You couldn't just wait a minute huh? My bitch will have to wait a little longer now. When you get back?"_

"Please Kichi just this once I really need it pleaseplesseplease-"

_"No."_

_"_ Kokichi please! It hurts so badly, I need to come!"

" _Nuh uh. Still a no my beloved. I'll see you in a week."_

And he hung up. 

What was waiting for him? Whatever it was, Saihara was scared and excited.


End file.
